


I am Harri... just Harri

by Dream_Catcher99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death of Fem!Harry Potter, F/M, I'm not sure if I tag everything... Oh well, Minimal Cursing, One-Shot, Sad, War, muggle vs Magical world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Catcher99/pseuds/Dream_Catcher99
Summary: A short overview of the life of Harriet Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, the chosen one, the hero... but more importantly, the girl under the cupboard, the orphan, the fighter, the survivor, and the girl who was only human no matter how much people put her in pedestals.How World War III started, this time muggle vs. the magical world.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	I am Harri... just Harri

**Author's Note:**

> I felt depressed and this is what came out. Thanks for reading! 🙂
> 
> P.S. I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Life was not fair. 

Harriet Potter had learned that lesson at a very young age the hard way. 

A prophecy had condemned her even before she could take her first breath. She was born during a time of war and before she could say her first word she was already a threat to the Dark Lord. Her parents died protecting her and it worked because she had survived that night while her father laid on the stairs -broken. Like a broken doll. Her mother on the other hand laid in front of her crib like a puppet whose strings had been cut off abruptly. The horror and fear still reflected in her dull green eyes which contrasted greatly with the spark that baby Harriet always saw... the spark of life was missing. 

War had taken her parents from her at a very young age. It was not fair, but life was often not fair. 

As a mere babe, she had been left outside of her muggle aunt's doorsteps like a bottle of milk. Harriet later concluded that it was destiny for her to live in the 'care' of her aunt and her family because that was the only reason she could explain why no stranger took her away, no stray animal tried to eat her, how she didn't wake up and crawl away, or how she did not die from the exposure of the cold that night. 

When she entered the magical world at age 11 she thought she finally found the place where she could fit in. But her hopes and dreams were dashed off when she learns of her history. She was famous. Her whole family was famous because on the night of Halloween she defeated the Dark Lord that was terrorizing the British magical world while her parents died. She survived the killing her, the first -and only- one to ever do so.

She met her parents' killer and fought against him for many years until she was finally able to defeat him for good. 

They had won the war but at a terrible cost.

No matter how life seemed to settle down after the war, she had trouble letting it go. No soldier returns home the same after fighting in a war. She was paranoid, constantly woke up from nightmares, suffered what muggles would call PTSD -not to mention the anxiety she had to deal with every day along with random episodes of depression. How could anyone think she would be a normal functioning human being after walking to her death was beyond her. But people's expectations and blindness helped her out so she did not complain.

People expected her to go into the Auror Academy -so she went. People expected her to be kind -so she was. People expected her to be the pillar of strength for their community -so she never allowed anyone to witness her moments of weaknesses. 

She was broken. Which was why it wasn't surprising that she never found a person to settle down with and start a family of her own. Instead she focused on her job and while her friends settled down and started having families of their own she was promoted higher and higher. They had the family, the simplicity, the good life while she had the fame, respect, and money.

She would have traded it all in a heart beat just to welcome home the love of her life with a kiss and asked him how was work while children's laughter and screams of joy filled her home. But it was not meant to be... instead she settle down for being the protector. She would continue to work relentlessly so that her friends and their families could continue enjoying life without worry about a threat looming over them. So that they didn't have to worry like their parents had to, like they had to at some point. 

Her story was very well known in their world. The only person to have survived the killing curse twice, once was unheard but twice was getting into the territory of gods, however, no one knew about the second time. That was a secret she was taken to her grave.

Maybe if she had been a normal kid when she enter the magical world her fame would have gone down. Of course, by decreasing she imagine that she would have to only worry about the scholars who wanted to experiment on her to see if they could fine out how she was able to stop the killing curse -and the historians who would have wanted to write about her.

But she wasn't a normal kid and getting rid of the darkest of Dark Lords since Grindelwald at age 17 completely shatter her dream of being left alone. 

Books were writing about her, everyone wanted to shake her hand -some people even wanted her to bless their children-, she became a fictional character -a heroine- for children's bedtime story, she was the role model for witches world wide, and she was a reporter's wet dream. Though she never wanted the fame she was glad she had the respect, she was a well respected diplomat all around the world -people actually listen to her opinion (and wasn't that weird when she remembered being called a insane teenager).

Maybe the people love her so much because they didn't expect her to be capable of saving them. 

Teachers remembered the nervous scrawny little girl that walk in front of the school to get sorted. 

Students remembered the girl that walked the halls with her head down and shoulders hunch up like she was carrying the weight of the world in her shoulders. 

Her friends remembered her as the girl that only desired family and normality.

The public remembered her as the attention-seeking girl. 

She sometimes wondered herself, how she actually succeeded. She wasn't the martest girl in her year (that was Hermione), she wasn't the best at coming up with strategies (that was Ron), she wasn't the most patience (that was Neville), she wasn't the expert on wizarding culture (that was Lavender), and she didn't have any seer abilities (that was Luna). 

She was the little girl whose room was a cupboard under the stairs, who grew up being told by her relatives that she was a freak, that she should have had died with her drunk parents and who would never be wanted or loved. The little girl who only desired was a hug from her parents, the little girl who never fit in, who was looked suspiciously upon, and who didn’t understand the world until her last years of life. 

A daughter, a friend, a godmother, an aunt, the Girl-Who-Lived, the Women-Who-Won, Harriet Lily Potter took her last breath at the young age of 38 years old doing what she does best... saving lives. 

By 2018 Muggles had advanced so much in technology that just one small mistake was all it took for the rest of the world to know of their existence. There were some that love the idea of magic, there were some who immediately started planning on how they could use this knowledge to their advantage, and there were those that fear wizards and witches and everything that belonged in their world.

Whether she acknowledged it or not -the world was waiting for the opinion of their savior, of their next Merlin. Harriet Potter. 

Fortunately, or unfortunately (depending on how you see it), Harriet Potter stayed quiet about the whole matter and just kept on going on with her life. One of her best friends, Hermione Weasley nee Granger, was a muggleborn and was the main voice on wanting to coexist both worlds because she didn't see a problem now that they knew of each other's existence. 

She kept on nagging Harriet to speak to the public for coexisting together because she knew the public would follow her friend. Harriet though didn’t agree on coexisting together; she had grown up with magic hating muggles so she knew coexisting together really wasn’t an option. There would be wars, struggles, and all types of malicious actions from both sides to each other. It was human nature to be greedy and hate what could not be explained nor control.

The attack took place in the middle of the day in Diagon Alley. 

Ron and Hermione Weasley were out shopping with their kids just like many other wizarding families. It was the time of the year where children went out to buy their things for Hogwarts and this was the year that Hugo Weasley finally got to head to Hogwarts just like his older sister. 

The muggles were disguised as wizards and witches and it seemed like one moment kids were laughing, parents were scolding their children, and people were just going along with their day like any other day -then there was screaming and chaos. 

Shots were heard from everywhere, people were taking cover, grabbing their children, and others were fighting back some with success... and some not.  The Aurors quickly apparated into the scene protecting citizens and trying to apprehend the attackers. The law enforcement had only gotten better under the supervision of Harriet Potter and the Aurors were more efficient in trying to control the chaos. 

Harriet, having known Ron and Hermione were going to be there, had gone with her Aurors and efficiently work to control the chaos, however, just as Harriet was bringing a witch and her child into the safety of one of the stores with other people inside hiding she heard the scream of a familiar voice. She whipped her head around and saw Hugo Weasley standing in the middle of the street with a muggle about 12 feet away from him pointing a gun at him. 

To Harriet, everything slowed down... everyone seemed to slowed down. 

She saw Hermione holding onto Rose screaming, Ron yelling started to sprint towards his son, Aurors turning around to look at what was going on but Harriet realize within a split second that she was the closes one to Hugo and there was no time for a spell. She hadn’t even realized she had started to run towards Hugo but in the next blink she was staring into his blue eyes which were so similar to her best friend, they were filled with fright and horror.

She had seen those eyes before. During their own war against Voldemort when Hermione was being torture by Bellatrix. Those frighten blue eyes had been in Ron's face... now they were in his son's face. 

She felt pain on her back once -not having heard the gun going off- she blinked once and felt pain in two other places. She couldn’t hear anything, she just stared into these blue eyes filled with tears and she wanted to dry them and smile to let him know everything was going to be alright.

She didn’t know if she succeeded or not but the next second she couldn’t stand on her own and she fell on the floor facing the sky. It was a beautiful sky she thought randomly, a face appeared in her vision this time the same blue eyes she had seen except it came along with a head full of red hair instead. 

Ron was yelling, trying to tell her something but she couldn’t hear, she tried to move her lips to say that she couldn’t hear him but it was getting very hard to breathe. Black spots were appearing in her vision and everything was losing its color. 

People say that you see your life in your last seconds, Harriet saw snips of her life pass through her mind and realize that her only regret was that she wasn’t going to be there for her friends as the world headed into another war. With one last breath, Harriet Potter was no more. 

...

Her death left chaos on its awake. 

Her memorial took place a week later on the grounds of Hogwarts and so many people from all around the world arrived, however, she was put to rest next to her parents. Everything she had -she left to her godchildren. 

Teddy, her oldest godchild and who saw her as a mother was told the news and was inconsolable for months, resentment and anger towards muggles grew in his heart. The death of a national symbol and hero was a big blow to the magical people. People took sides and it definitely wasn’t to coexist peacefully with muggles, not even Hermione Weasley pleaded for the magical people to accept the muggles. 

For years to come Hermione Weasley nee Granger had the same nightmare, where she saw a gun being pointed at her son and the bloody face and body of her best friend. She saw how her son completely changed afterward. He smiled, laughed, joked, and played _less_ as time went by until it became very rare to even see him crack a small smile. A small voice in her head always taunted her, telling her that she could have saved her best friend if only she had not frozen like she did with Dobby.

Hugo for his part -every time he close his eyes he could picture his aunt's face as she tried to smile for him, as if he had been the one dying and she had been fine. He could remembered how she tried to speak as she laid on the floor only to choke on her own blood. He had the same nightmare over and over for many years, his aunt always looking at him with those lifeless eyes -accusation in them- asking him why did she have to die for him. 

The muggles didn’t understand what made the wizards and witches so hostile towards them after that attack. The muggles had thought they had the upper hand because wizards and witches hadn’t attacked them back on some of the smaller disruptions they had cause but after that attack wizards and witches started an open attack on muggles and just like Harriet had predicted the world headed toward an era of war.  What she didn’t predict was that her death would be the catalyst that started the ball rolling. 

A biography would come out describing everything she went through -from before her birth to her last breath and it would gained her even more admiration and respect for everything she had done. She never knew that she would become a symbol of strength for her people. 

Soldiers going to battle, refugees huddle together in a secret base, mothers, fathers, children - _everyone_ would send her a small prayer asking for strength and protection. She became a symbol, a legend even greater than Merlin, and a goddess in the eyes of her people. 

R.I.P

Harriet Lily Potter

1980-2018

“I am Harri… just Harri” –Harriet Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if it made you cry or not, I am curious to see if I can write something sad enough to bring tears to people's eyes.


End file.
